The objective is to determine the effects of prolonged treatment with recombinant Nutropin in young growth hormone deficient adults previously receiving growth hormone with respect to change in proportion of lean body mass and physical performance. Secondarily, to determine the impact of therapy on psychological and social well-being. Changes in bone density, cardiac function, lipid metabolism, and immune function will also be measured.